Never Forgotten
by Moritz Stiefel
Summary: After the war, Hermione flees England and moves to Paris for 5 years. When she decides to move back, she finds that life has changed quite a bit...
1. England Bound

Sitting still and quietly all by herself, Hermione Granger glanced up from her book and out at the pastures of cattle surrounding the fast moving train. Although she could only see each animal for a split second, something about the scene relaxed her, even though she doubted that would ever be the case.

_Everything's going to be okay. You can do this_ she thought to herself, as reassuringly as she could. For the past four years, Hermione had been living in a small condo in the city of Paris, shutting herself out from the rest of the world and the ones she loved. It all began right after she completed her 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione had been in a steady relationship with Ron, Harry was working with the ministry, and she and Ginny had become closer friends then ever before. As the school year ended, and she took her N.E.W.T exams (which she passed with flying colors), something wasn't right anymore. All of the sudden, she didn't want to be with Ron. She didn't want everything she had ever hoped and dreamed of in her life. She wanted to be free, to travel, to start over with new people in a new place. When she told her friends of these plans, they all scoffed at her, claiming it was ridiculous. The only one who listened was Ginny, but even she had something to say.

"I don't see that to be practical, Hermione. Stay here. I am sure my father could get you a job in the Ministry," she had told her. Hermione smiled, but then walked out of the room and new it was time to leave.

The next day Hermione moved to Paris. At first, she tried keeping in touch with everyone, especially Harry and Ron. She sent Ron an owl saying she just needed some time alone and that they should spend some time apart for a while. He agreed, though unhappily. For about 6 months they wrote letters every other week. Then every other month. Then sparingly, until one day they had stopped all together.

Hermione had wondered why no one had chased after her and even bothered asking her what was wrong, but she figured no one would listen, so she kept it to herself. Once she bought a place in Paris, she found a job with a Magical Creatures Rights organization, and worked there. But three months ago, she was given the chance of a lifetime to work for the Department of Magical Creatures in the Ministry in London in a head position, and she knew she had to take the offer. So she packed her bags, found a small apartment in Diagon Alley and was moving in shortly.

***

When the train pulled into the station, Hermione jerked her head up. She had been taking a nice nap, which was interrupted by their arrival in London. Hermione grabbed her luggage and made her way through the station. Even after all these years as a witch, she still preferred Muggle means of traveling over apparating. On the train she could think about everything, and not have to worry about a thing for a small while, until she was forced to return to the real world.

She walked the rest of the way to Diagon Alley, which was conveniently located nearby. Although she had all the bags with her (well, at least all her clothes. She had moved the furniture via magic the week before), and rarely like calling out attention to herself, she still had to go through the Leaky Cauldron in order to get to her building. Stumbling into the bar with pounds of luggage, she tripped over a loose nail and dropped everything onto the floor.

"Oh my! I am so sorry! I just kept walking and I didn't see that happening and oh my gosh I will clean it up if you jus-"

"Settle down now, it's alrigh'. I can jus' tell Tom what happen'. I'm sure he won' mind."

Hermione looked up and saw a huge man covered with a gangly beard and comforting eyes.

"Hagrid?" She said.

"Oh, my is tha' Hermione Granger?" Hagrid asked.

"Ye-Yes. It is. It's so nice to see you after all these years."

"It's good to see you too Hermione! Where have ya been all these years?"

Not wanting to get into any details about her life in Paris, she quickly mumbled something about having to return to her house and headed out the back. There she tapped the familiar combination on the brick walls and watched it open up to a new world. She was home again.

Hermione stood there in awe, taking the scene in for a split second, when she realized she didn't want to have to deal with her baggage anymore. She pulled her wand out, cast an invisibility spell to hide it from any thieves, and then conjured up a charm to have it fly back to her new apartment. When this was done she began to walk down the cobblestone streets.

All of her favorite stores were still there, and she visited all of them, buying useless things for her new home which she really didn't need, but still cared to do anyway. After going to Florish and Blotts, Madame Milkins, and countless other shops, she had reached the place she had been anticipating: Wesley's Wizard Wheezes.

She gazed at the windows, noting the new products (all of which, incredibly genius), and seeing what she had missed out on. After a few moments of silence, she decided to step inside.

As she pushed open the door, her heart was racing at 1000 miles per minute. She could barely breathe, although she couldn't quite understand why she felt this way. She and Ron hadn't spoken in years, and she did date other people in France…so why was this a big deal.

Walking inside was like reentering her past. It didn't look any different, but the smells were the same. Hermione smiled as she sniffed in the ever so familiar Weasley scent, one that she loved with all her heart.

"Good afternoon, M'am. It's good to see you!" a voice called out from the corner. Grinning to herself, Hermione turned around and saw George Weasley holding his hand out for a shake and greeting her into the shop.

"Hello, George," Hermione said in the friendliest voice she could imagine.

George glanced sideways, then looked back at her, shrugged his shoulders and said "Well…have a nice visit here," and walked away.

_He didn't even recognize me._ Hermione thought. _Have I really changed that much?_ She looked into a reflective surface on the countertop. In her eyes, she looked the same. But she had watched herself crack, rather then seen bits and pieces of that episode. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, as she dashed towards the door, when all of the sudden, another voice, a much different one, called out from behind her.

"Her-Hermione? Is that you?"


	2. A Day in the Alley

Hermione turned her head around quickly. A man, tall with a boyish face, red hair and freckles was looking at her with his deep blue eyes.

"R-Ronald?" she questioned. "Is that you?"

"Why yes it is," he replied sarcastically as he let out a small laugh. Hermione smiled slightly.

Leaning towards him, she put her arms out awkwardly, expecting a hug in return. But at the last possible second, right before they were going to embrace, she placed one arm back at her side, and opted for a quick handshake, then looked away.

"How have you been?" she asked not looking him in the eye. She could still feel his gaze examining her, but couldn't bring herself to look up.

"It's been going pretty well. You know, just helping George around at the shop. Business is booming!" Ron smiled, yet again then looked down at his feet.

They stood like that in silence for what seemed like ages. For both of them, it was so hard to imagine that there was not much to say between the two of them. It made them especially uncomfortable.

Finally Ron asked, "Would you like to go for a walk, and, I dunno, grab a bite for lunch?"

"Okay," Hermione said. This was definetly more like the Ron she knew, always waiting for food. She smirked to herself as they walked out of the shop onto the cobbled roads of Diagon Alley.

For a while, just as they did in the shop, they barely looked at each other, making only one worded comments about things they were seeing. Finally, they reached a newly opened restaurant at the end of the path, to the left of Gringotts Bank, called The Firecrabs Tavern. They sat down ordered drinks and food, and waited quietly for something to happen.

After a long time in silence, Ron asked, "Why did you leave me?"

Hermione looked up. This question caught her by surprise. She knew he was going to ask why she left, of course, considering she didn't even know the answer to that one. But he had to add _me_ to the end of that phrase. A twinge of guilt accumulated in her stomach, and she felt nasuous for a second before she felt she could answer.

"I," she began, unable to spit the rest of her words out. "I guess I just needed something new." That was all she could say. Luckily, before she had to go into more detail the food came and distracted Ron for about five minutes.

"So I wasn't good enough for you then?" he said after a few minutes.

She stopped eating all together, and saw the hurt in Ron's face. She knew he didn't mean to ask it like that, but at the same time, it angered her. Why would he say something like that? He was all she ever wanted and-

"I am so sorry," He told her after he had seen the look of horror on her face. "It didn't mean to come out like that. I just didn't know how else to put it."

"It's alright, Ron. I know I was wrong to leave you. I know it, but something was going on inside of me that I am unable to explain."

"What do you mean?"

She then proceeded to tell him of the feelings she'd gone through after her last year of school, all the way to the move, leaving nothing out (except her few boyfriends she had over the years). When the story was finished, Hermione was out of breath, but felt happier then she had in years. For the first time, she told someone who cared her story, and it felt amazing.

"I'm sorry if any of that was caused by me," Ron said apologetically. He then put is hand over Hermione's. At that moment, something in Hermione's chest began to burst and she couldn't breathe for a moment. She looked Ron directly in the eye, and felt her face burn as she removed her hand from underneath his, then called out the waitress for the check.

A short while later, they walked out of the restaurant laughing and joking just like they used to. Hermione couldn't help but notice their fingers brushing together whenever they got too close. Something about that scared her, so when they were almost holding hands, she would move slightly to the right, causing Ron to move closer again.

They spent pretty much the entire afternoon talking, and catching up on old times. When it was around 3:30 pm, Hermione decided she should probably go off to her apartment and see if there was any work to be done there. As Hermione put her hand out for a shake, Ron grabbed her and gave her a friendly hug. He held on a bit to long, but it was alright, because (although she wouldn't admit it) Hermione enjoyed it.

She turned and headed up the road once again, but was stopped by Ron's voice echoing "Wait Hermione!"

"What?" She called out.

Ron ran through the bustling crowds to catch up with her once again. "Come to the Burrow for dinner. Mum and Dad would be thrilled to see you. Plus, Harry and Ginny will be there too."

The thought of seeing every single person she'd hurt by leaving in one day was a thought she didn't want to think. It was already difficult enough seeing Ron, but Ginny might not be as forgiving.

She sighed, "Oh Ron, I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Come on," he said, "What's the worst it could do? Besides, you know you want to!" He punched her in the arm at this remark, making her blush, and finally give in.

"Alright...," She said, still not conviced that she was ready for this.

"Great! We can apparate together, just meet me outside your apartment at 6:30."


	3. The Burrow

As soon as she entered her apartment, Hermione began searching through her wardrobe to find the perfect outfit. _It's only dinner at the Burrow_, she thought to herself as she tried on the seventh outfit, _They won't care what you wear. _Sure, it wouldn't make a difference if she showed up in a ball gown or in sweats, but she still wanted to make a good impression.

After quite some time, Hermione chose what she was going to wear, and put all her makeup on, she looked at the clock, and realized she still had plenty of time to do whatever she wanted. She tidied up her apartment, organized a few things, unpacked a little, until finally the time came, and she headed down the stairs and onto the street where she met Ron.

At the sight of her, Ron blushed. "You look...great," he finally said after a few moments of awkward glancing. Hermione felt her own cheeks go red as she mumbled a thanks.

"Well, I guess we should get going. Mum's complaining that our food is going to get cold. Harry and Ginny are there already, though. They cannot wait to see you!"

Hermione let out a half-hearted laugh. Of course she was excited to see Harry and Ginny, but it was still a little nerve racking. "Okay. Let's go then." She grabbed his arm and together they transfered to the Burrow.

It was exactly how she remembered it. All crooked and messy, but very homey. She looked straight at the front door, and then to Ron. Together, they walked into the house.

The second Hermione walked in Mrs. Weasley screamed "Hermione, Darling! I haven't seen you in so long!" Then embraced Hermione in a hug that could've most certainly killed if she hadn't let go.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione let out, gasping for air.

"Well, come on inside. Supper is on the table, and Arthur and the rest of them are sitting down. We are eager to hear about your trips and things."

Hermione walked in to the dinning room, which looked the same as always, with Ron. When she looked out at the table, she noticed Harry sitting over in a corner, with his arm around Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione said. She ran towards him and gave him a huge hug, which he returned with ease. Then she looked down at Ginny, who was still in her seat.

"Need help, Gin?" Harry asked her quietly as she took his hand and sat up.

"Hermione, it's been such a long time!"

"I know," Hermione replied as she gave Ginny a friendly hug. As they put their arms out, it seemed as though something was inbetween them. Hermione looked down and noticed.

"You're....pregnant!" She said

"Oh yes I know! We're so excited about the baby and everything! We put the nursery together last week. Oh it's just goregous, right Harry?"

"Right." Harry replied, as he leaned down and gave her a romantic kiss.

Hermione looked away, feeling slightly intrusive to the young couple, and sat down next to Ron at the table.

"Don't mind them," he whispered to her. "They're like this all the time. Sometimes you have to wonder why it took her this long to get pregnant, considering they're always touching eachother."

Hermione giggled and looked back up at the two, who were now examining eachother's hands and kissing softly at the dinner table. Mrs. Weasley came up and slapped Ginny softly on the back of her head and told them to stop, which they did. Hermione couldn't help notice Harry's hand on Ginny's leg.

The course of the meal went pretty well. Hermione explained her reasons of leaving and what she did in Paris to everyone, while they ate delicious shepard's pie, complements of Mrs. Weasley. Following dinner was a treacle tart which was absolutely delicious. When supper was ended, Hermione got up to help with the dishes, but was told to sit down and not move. She and Ron talked for a while, then went into the living room.

Hermione sat down on her favorite couch in the house and enjoyed a butterbeer and laughed along with the whole group as they shared stories. For a while, she was more comfortable then ever. But she couldn't help but notice Harry and Ginny, who at the moment were staring deeply into eachother's eyes. More than anything, Hermione wanted to feel that way. She looked at Ron sitting next to her and sighed. It would never be the same.

Finally, it was late and Hermione was forced to return to her apartment, for she had work the next morning. She said goodbye to everyone, and told Ginny to meet her for lunch soon. Then she headed out the back door and aparated back home.


	4. At the Hospital

A few months had past and Hermione was in the swing of things at her new job. Every morning she went into the office, completed her daily work, came home, read the daily prophet, and prepared for the next day. Along the way, she went out to dinner with Ron a few times, but nothing romantic, just a quick bite to eat. She also renewed her friendship with Ginny, and together they helped prepare for the baby that was on its way. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Hermione was truly happy, though she still felt as though something was missing...

***

One night, after an incredibly long day at the office, Hermione was sitting on her couch catching up on the news and drinking a butterbeer, when an owl crashed into her window. Hermione glanced up from the page and saw it was Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew for a fact that Pigwidgon was way to old to be carrying letters, but she took the small piece of parchment in her hand and began reading:

_Hermione-  
Ginny's at St. Mungo's right now, giving birth. Please come as soon as you can.  
Ron  
P.S. Go to floor 1_

Hermione reread the note again. It was hard to believe that she was giving birth already. It seemed as though it was just yesterday they spent an entire day laughing, painting the nursery and choosing baby names. And now she was about to have her first child....wow. After freezing for a minute, Hermione grabbed her cloak and apparated to the hospital, hoping she'd be there in time.

When she arrived at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, she looked around the entrance for someone she knew, one of the Weasely's perhaps. Hermione scoped the room and found George sitting in a corner glancing around at the people coming in and out of the doors.

"George!" Hermione yelled from across the room. As she made her way over to George, a few people gave her dirty looks, including a rather frightening man who seemed to have a large fang coming out of his forehead. Hermione shivered, but continued walking.

"Hey Hermione! We were wondering when you'd arrive." George said, grinning.

"Yea, well, your genius brother sent Pigwidgeon over with the note."

"That explains a lot. Anyway, Ginny just had the baby about 30 minutes ago. The potions they gave her are making her a little bit loopy, so she won't be able to chat with anyone for a while. But the baby's all clean. You can go see him if you want, Harry's got him.

"They had a boy!" Hermione knew that Harry had really wanted a son. With that she turned to run upstairs to greet the rest of the Weasley's, but turned around right before meeting the elevator.

"Wait, George. Aren't you coming?"

"I have to stay down here and wait for Percy. Although he's changed, he still can be a twit sometimes."

Hermione laughed. "Alrighty then, See ya soon."

She entered the elevator and took a look at Floor One where she was headed: Creature Induced Injuries. She was unable to tell if that was a sick joke or just an accident.

The elevator opened and Hermione ran out in the halls to find a more than happy Mrs. Weasley, was crying.

"O, Hello deary," She said to Hermione as she scurried down the hall. "Ginny's just in this room," then she added in a whisper, "I wouldn't go in yet if I were you, she can't talk to well on all those potions."

Hermione turned and glanced in the room and saw Harry sitting next to the bed, with Mr Weasley and Ron standing behind him. Bill and Fleur were sitting on a seat in the corner quietly talking.

"However, if you want to go to the Nursey and see the baby, he's sitting in there with the other newborns. I'll have Ron take you. Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called out. Ron appeared outside the door. "Take Hermione to see the baby, would you?"

"No problem, Mum." he said. Together he and Hermione headed down the hallway.

"How's she been holding up," Hermione asked Ron as they turned the corner.

"Oh, fine. Yea, they gave her the wrong potion at one point and Mum was completely flipping out. I thought she was going to have heart attack herself."

Hermione giggled as she imagined Mrs. Weasley screaming at a nurse. "As long as she's okay I guess. I am just really excited to see the baby though. What's his name?"

"James Sirius Potter."

"Really? That's so..." but Hermione couldn't find the right words to finish her sentence, because she looked up and saw all the babies lined up in a row and her heart just melted.

"Over here." Ron led her to the end where a tiny child was laying there, just sleeping, as if nothing could bother him. Tears began to form in the corners of her eye, but Hermione held them and hoped that she wouldn't let them go.

For a while they just stood there, saying nothing, and watching the new baby breath and sleep. All Hermione could think about was how lucky Ginny and Harry were, and with that her tears began to break free.

Ron glanced at Hermione. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, it's fine, I'm just so happy," she responded, wiping her eyes.

"Sure?" Ron asked completely unconvinced.

"I am happy! It's...just...I don't want to sound selfish, I really don't, but Harry and Ginny are so lucky. I mean, they have this beautiful child, their extremely happy together, and I can't help thinking that it will never happen to me, ya know? That I am going to be stuck in my never changning life style for such a long time that I'll never have kids, I'll never fall in love, I'll never---"

Ron grabbed Hermione and lightly kissed her on the lips. Slowly, they parted. Hermione looked into his eyes and knew right away she had been wrong to complain about not falling in love. She knew she was in love with Ron. And right at that moment she knew Ron was in love with her.

"Sorry..." Ron got very tense all of the sudden, let go of Hermione and turned back to the babies, all without looking at her.

To Ron's surprise however, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and kissed him a lot harder than before. She pulled away and burried her head in his chest.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and both said, at the same time "I love you."

The two of them laughed and kissed once more.


End file.
